In case of a fire, a dangerous element is constituted by the flames and the relatively high temperatures themselves. Simultaneously, there is also another potential danger from developing fumes or smoke having, certainly, also a higher temperature which, however, will not be as high as that of the blaze's source. This smoke, which, due to its higher temperature, will generally pass through the upper regions of a room, has the tendency to spread in large rooms and to cool down on cooler walls. Then it will fill also the lower regions of the room so as to deprive people, and animals as well, of breath.
Therefore, an endeavor has to be to prevent the smoke from spreading and to draw it off in such a manner that it no longer constitutes a hazard for breathing air in lower regions of a room. Admittedly, an arrangement to provide surfaces for drawing off or blocking the smoke is difficult, because such surfaces should not obstruct the normal use of a room.
From DE-A-23 38 352, a curtain with the characteristics of the introductory part of claim 1 is known by which draw off surfaces without any obstruction are provided, such surfaces being optionally adapted to shield against a blaze (fire-resistance). A disadvantage of this known attempt resides in that the curtains, by virtue of their support and by the arrangement of loose webs which are movable relatively to each other, are difficult to maintain in tight condition so that they do not result in effectively drawing off or shielding in case of a fire with the resulting air current developing thereby.